Adoption
by Mistwolfgirl
Summary: Airadayne is a dangerous girl with a painful past. Then the Cullen's adopt her, she is imprinted on, and to top it all off, she has a hard time trusting. Can someone say complicated?
1. Chapter 1

(Set before Breaking Dawn)

**Disclaimer: I am so not Stephanie Meyer. Like I could write the amazing books that are the Twilight saga.**

* * *

Chapter 1

This is my story of how the Cullen's adopted me. My parents put me up for adoption when I turned 14. You don't need to know why they gave me up, just that they did. That part is for later.

My name is Airadayne. I know what your thinking, it's a weird name. Yah, I get it. You get used to it after a while. Emmett has already made fun of me a lot. Then I kicked his ass. I'm _a lot_ stronger than I look. Emmett learned that the hard way.

The Cullens are an okay bunch, but I never saw it comming when they told me they were all vampires, except for Bella. As if my life wasn't complicated enough (I'll explain later, trust me).

Right now I'm working on setting up my room. My bedroom used to be the guest room. The walls had nothing on them, except of some pictures of my friends and a few posters. All my clothes were already put away in my walk in closet. I have a felling Alice was expecting me to love clothes and all that girly stuff. Well, I don't. I couldn't care less, actually. I've never even worn any makeup before.

I kind of think I'm a big letdown to them. They were probably expecting someone a lot different than me, a chick who plays bass guitar and holds a stronger liking for nature than people.

"You are not a big letdown to us." Edward said. I hadn't noticed that he was standing in my doorway. "You are who we wanted to adopt. That was our choice, and we couldn't be happier about it."

"Ya know, if you keep on reading my mind like that your going to have one angry human on your hands." I said as I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

He just chuckled and walked away. Man, I hate that guy.

I closed my bedroom door in an attempt to get even a tiny shred of privacy in this house. I was working on unpacking my books and CDs when I heard my door open.

"My god! Can't I get a little privacy once and a while?!" I exclaimed as a turned around. Emmett and Jasper were standing next to my bed. Emmett was smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, please didn't kill me!" Emmett said mockingly.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

Jasper staired at me is surprise. "Wow, you are as strong as Emmett said. I just thought he was making it up."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." I shrugged.

Emmett roared with laughter.

"Oh, shut it moron. You just got beat up by a 15 year old human girl." He shut up right away.

"Hey Emmett, go help Rosalie work on her car." Jasper told him after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because he said so." I said, backing Jasper up.

Realizing he had no chance of winning an argument with us, he ran downstairs.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"I wanted to let you know if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Jasper said with sympathy in his voice.

"I don't need your sympathy. And I don't care that my parents didn't want me." My voice wavered a little bit when I spoke.

"You do to care. And when you are ready to talk about it, I'll be listening." Jasper said.

"You want to know what really is bugging me?" I asked him with clear anger in my voice.

"What?" He asked very carefully. He knew I could blow at any second.

"What's really bugging me is the fact that you all think you know about me, about who I am. Well, news flash, you don't. You don't know a single thing about me. You don't know about my past." I slowly started walking towards Jasper, making him back out of my bedroom. "You haven't seen the half of what I can do. You don't know the real reason why my parents gave me up. They couldn't handle me anymore. I'm just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode." By now Jasper was standing in the hallway. His facial expression was mixed with surprise, terror, and most of all, understanding. The last expression I saw before slamming my door in his face was hurt.

Okay, now I an overly ticked off. It was all true, they didn't know me. I couldn't take being in this house for a minute longer so I decided to leave the rest of my unpacking for later and explore the woods.

"Hey, where you going?" Esme asked me as I headed for the door.

"Checking out the woods." I answered.

"Didn't anyone tell you? The wolves want to meet you immediately so we're going to the meadow in a few minutes." She told me.

"Well that would have been nice to know in advance." I mumbled.

"But you know now and that's all that matters." She smiled with lots of sympathy in her eyes.

I mentally groaned. Everyone had heard. That little chat with Jasper is so going to come back and bite me in the butt.

* * *

**So, tell me what y'all think. Good and bad comments welcome. Advice welcome too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how y'all liking the story so far? I'm going to try to write as often as possible, but ya' know, homework and all that junk.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write, nor own the Twilight books.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When the wolves entered the meadow, I kind of expected them to be in human form. I was wrong.

"Sam, we would like you to meet the newest addition to our family, Airadayne."Carlisle said to the big black wolf in the front.

The wolf that must be Sam walked up and circled me, probably trying to see if I was any type of a treat. I didn't take my eyes off of him as he did so. It's not in my nature, especially if that person could be a threat to me or my family. As I watched him, I made a few observations. 1) he and the rest of the wolves were the size of horses 2) they must have acute senses, because even at the littlest sound, they would all tense up 3) they all smelled like forest.

Deciding I wasn't dangerous (idiot), he and the rest of his pack ran back into the woods to phase.

A minute later they all walked back into the meadow. There were seven wolves. All in all, they were kind of hot. I heard Edward chuckle from behind me. I turned around and sent him my death glare. That shut him up in seconds flat.

Once I turned around, the wolves were much closer than I would have liked. I growled at him, but he didn't seen to notice.

"I'm Sam, alpha of my pack. These are Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jared, Quil, and Embrey." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Paul couldn't make it, his mom grownded him for sneaking out." Sam said, now talking to Carlisle.

"That is fine. You can introduce them tomorrow maybe." Carlisle said understandingly. "As I said before, this is Airadayne, our newest daughter."

"Sup." I said.

"Sup yourself." Quil said from behind Sam.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I want to flip him off so bad, but what kind of first impression would that make? (Note sarcasm on that last part) So, I went with my third instinct. ( first being attacking him, second being flipping him off.) I stuck my hand out for Sam to shake. "Airadayne Char- Cullen. Lovely to meet you." I smiled, overly cherry. I stuttered on my last name. I'm going to have to get used to that.

Jared laughed from behind Sam, obviously noticing my sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Jared." Leah said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Well, now that introductions are complete, I'm sure Airadayne would like to get back to setting up her room, so we will be on our way." Carlisle said after a moment of silence.

"It was nice to meet you Airadayne." Sam said As we began to walk away. "Oh, and Aiadayne, even if you are human, you are still a Cullen, so you are not allowed on our land."

"Whatever." I replied.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, and for not posting in a few days, but in my defense, I've had WKCE testing all week, a science test to study for, my birthday party to plan and friend drama. So, I hope y'all liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Authors Note (important stuff)

**Okay, so this is an authors note.**

**First of all, you have probably been thinking why did the Cullen's just tell her that they were vampires? Well, I'm saying that Airadayne was way to attentive for them and realized they were different right away so they told her. I would just rewrite the first chapter but I'm to lazy/busy. **

**Second of all, thanks to y'all who have reviewed! Remember, advice very welcome. **

**Please review! Love y'all! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so I know that there's probably only like three people reading stir fanfic, but I really need more reviews. I have writers block, so please give me some ideas. And remember, reviews = more chapters faster! Is faster even a word? Hm... P.S. this is not edited! i just wanted to post something since it's been a while!**

* * *

It's been a few hours since my first meeting with the wolves. I think some of them might actually like me.

"Yes, they do like you Air. They thought it was funny how you talked to Sam." Edward said from behind me.

"Do you guys not know how to knock or something? 'Cause you just walking in on me is starting to get annoying. And Air?"

"Nick name. Emmett told everyone to call you that. He thinks it'll help you feel more at home." He shrugged.

"Oh Emmett." I sighed.

"Well, I'm going to head over to Bellas'." He said, beginning to walk out.

"It's really creepy that you watch he while she sleeps."

"But Bella thinks it's cute and romantic."

"It's creepy." I said in matter of fact tone. "And I don't really get how she accepted this all so easily."

"You did." He pointed out.

"Well, that's because I'm..." I trailed off, catching myself before I slipped. Dammit! I almost slipped! I gotta be more careful.

"Slipped about what? Why do you have to be careful? What do you mean?" Edward asked me.

"What?" I said, pretending to be confused.

"Your thoughts. They were very alarmed for some reason." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be watching your beloved Bella sleep?" I reminded him.

"Yeah. Bye." He said, walking out.

My god that was so close.

* * *

"Aridayne, we're going on a hunting trip for a few days." Carlisle told me the next morning while I ate my breakfast. Bacon, toast and orange juice, yum.

"What am I support to do?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said hesitently. "Paul is going to come over and babysit you."

"Is it really a smart idea to leave a teenage werewolf over to a vampires house - their mortal enime - to watch their loud mouth, annoying, adoptive daughter?" I raised my eyebrow. "And why do I need a baby sitter, I'm 14."

"Well, Esme didn't want to leave you home alone for three days and Paul was the only one free." He explained.

"So, I'm spending three days with a guy I don't even know, almond with no one else around." I said.

"Yup." Emmett said, walking up behind Carlisle.

"Fun." I said sarcastically.

"I still don't think its a smart idea to let a mutt into our house especially if it could hurt Air." Rosalie said angrily.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I said, trying to calm Rose down but only succeeding in making her angrier.

"Air, you're a lot smaller and delicate than us. You wouldn't stand a chance against a horse sized wolf." She said.

"We should probably get going now." Esme said while entering the room.

"Yes, we should. Airadayne, Paul should be here in ten minutes. If you need anything just call." Carlisle said as they all loaded into multiple cars.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine, now go." I shooed them along.

"There's food in the fridge and I cleaned all your clothes for you. Please be careful." Esme told me as she got into Carlisles car.

"Bye!" I yelled as they drove away.

"Oh, how touching. The little human seeing her vampire family off." Came a deep male voice from behind me. "I seriously don't understand how you can stand them."

I spun around to see a naked chest. "Well, if you've never really had a family, you kind of settle." I snapped, looking up into his eyes. His beautiful, deep brown eyes and his beautiful, flawless face. Woah, wait. Beautiful flawless face? Deep brown eyes? What the hell?

He just stood there, looking like a blind man who just saw the world for the first time.

"Hello?" I said, waving my hand infront of his face.

**PaulPOV**

The black haird girl spun around to face me running into my naked chest.

"Well, if you've never really had a family, you kind of settle." She snapped at me, and looked up at me.

The second I looked into her big, jade green eyes, the world dissapeared. It was like nothing else was important anymore, only this small, vulnerable human girl. Gravity wasn't holding me down to this earth anymore, there was only this girl. I would be anything and everything for her. A protector, a broter, a best friend, a boyfriend, a husband, a mate. Maybe someday, even the father of her children. Yes, I liked that idea very much. Holy shit, did I just imprint?!

"Hello?" She said, waving her hand infront of my face. Man, she had a beautiful voice.

"Hi." Was all I could say. Nice one, idiot. I saw her eyes widen a fraction of an inch.

"H-hi." She studdered. "So, you're suppost to be babysitting me."

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Come on. Let's go inside." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. As soon as she opened up the door, I doubled over, the wind knocked straight out of me.

"Paul!" She said, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but this place smells horrible." I gaged.

"Seriously? If I can talk it so can you." She said. I staightened up and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. Her face visibally pailed.

"Um.. nothing." She shook her head. "Come on."

She pulled me inside and I looked around. **(A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about the house and stuff. I hate it when you're in a guys point of view and they describe eveything. Like they really care.) **"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." She mummbled.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Then getting food it is." She lead me into the kitcken and opened up the fridge. "What do you want?"

"Anything." I replied. She grabbed a bowl of grapes and walked over to the island, where I was sitting.

"So, Paul, why did you agree to 'babysit' me?" She asked, using air quotes around babysitting.

"Sam made me." I mummbled, kind of ashamed that Sam had to alpha command me.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Why were you stairing at me earlyer?"

"Um..." I trailed off. I had half a mind to tell her it was nothing, but the other half was dieing for me to tell her, to get to know her. To learn every insagnifigant detail about her. I stayed silent for a moment, debating.

"Never mind then." She said, then changed the subject. "You probably already know my name, but I'm going to introduce myself properly. My name is Airadayne." She said sticking her hand out for me to shake. To be honest, I didn't know her name. I was so pissed that I had to do this that I didn't care. I didn't reply to what she said, but took her had to shake.

As I did so, an electric current shot through me and into her. It was a very pleasent feeling, and I heard her gasp.

"What was that?" She asked after a moment.

Well, know was as good time as any. "Imprinting." I mummbled.

"Imprinting?" She asked. I could tell that it was a retorical question by the tone of her voice. It sounded like she already knew about it, though.

"You know about imprinting?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said hesitintly. "I was told about it a few years ago. And that it might happen to me." She said the last part quietly, like it was a secret for only me to know.

"Who told you?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Where I come form, we have alot ogf the samr ledgends as your people. One of them is about imprinting."

"So your people are like mine?" I asked her.

"Not exactally. Our people don't phase into the body of an animal, but a mindset. When we chane our mindset, we're only controled by our instincts. We are stronger, faster and have much better senses. We defend our people with our lives, much like you." She explained.

"Woah." Was all I could say.

"Yeah."

"So, you are okay with the fact that I imprinted on you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am." She smiled slightly. "I feel the pull to you."

"Good, because there is no way I'm leaving." I said, pulling her into my lap.

"Promise?" She asked, looking up at me with big green eyes of hers. I stared into them for a moment, wondering why she asked me that, then it hit me. Her parents and family left her. She needed someone to tell her that they'll always be there.

"I promise." I said, smiling down at her.

* * *

**So, Paul is finally in here! Sorry it took so long! I really have no reason why! Yes, I do know things are moving a little fast, but I really want to start with some other stuff in this story, so I'm hurrying along. Review the new chapter please! **

**JJ (Mistwolfgirl) XOXO**


	5. Authors Note (EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT)

Hey guys. So lately I've read through this FanFic and found lots of mistakes and it's just to choppy for my liking. Sooooo, I'm going to start over! I'm going to ad more details and take a little longer to explain everything and such. Keep looking for updates because I'll hopefully be updating sooner! I'm going to start on the first chapter re-writes after this is up!

Thanks for all your support and reads!

Love,

JJV


	6. Summary for new story!

Hey.

So, in my last AN I said I was re writing my story. I'm almost finished with the first chaper, and I'll be starting the second directy after. I wanted to give you all a summary of the new story because its going to be a little different, so here you go.

* * *

The day Alpha-May turned fifteen, her parents put her up for adoption. For seven months, she's been living in Miss. Owens Home for Girls. Her only friend is her roommate Natalya and she spends most of her days alone. Alpha-May gets into a lot of fights because of the short temper and rarely ever speaks. One day Esme and Carlisle Fullen decide to adopt her. From then on, she is thrust into a world she never even knew existed.

* * *

So that's basically the new story. I changed her name to Alpha-May and changed a few other things too. But don't worry, It's still a Paul imprint story.

Love,

JJV


	7. Chapter 1: Adopted

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter of the edited Adoption! Enjoy my lovelies! Oh, and I do now own Twilight. If I did, Paul, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Brady, Collin, Alec, Felix and Demetri would all be MINE!**

Hi, I'm Alpha-May Charday. Well, it used to be Charday. Currently, I don't really have a last name. Seven months ago on the day I turned fifteen; my parents put me up for adoption. I'm not sure why and frankly, I don't really care. All I care about these days is who is going to adopt me. The thing I'm most worried about is that no one will want me. Who would want to adopt a fifteen year old girl who has a temper like mine? Oh, right, no one. A lot of people have had an interest in me until they learn about all the fights I've been in with the other girls here. I can't help it, they just piss me off. I would have thought they would learn not to mess with me by now but nooo. They just keep coming back for more broken bones and bloody noses.

So, anyways, back to why my parents put me up for adoption. I honestly have no clue why, and I hate the, for that. I mean seriously, who gives their kid up after fifteen years? Most parents if they didn't want the kid they would give them up right away. But nooo, my parents have some sick need to give love and then take it away. Believe me; they've done it before with my older brother Audin. They day he turned fifteen they put him up for adoption too. I haven't seen him in three years. I wonder if it's some kind of family tradition or something. If it is it's a suck-ish tradition.

Now that I've explained all of that crap, I guess this is the time where the main character would describe himself/herself sooo, I'm gonna do that now. Well, as you know, I'm 15, female (obviously), I'm about 5 foot 5 inches or somewhere around that, I have long black hair that goes down to my waist and eye length bangs, and weird bright emerald green eyes that a lot of people get creped out about. Everyone either stairs at me like I'm a freak and some just flinch away from me. I think their reactions are quite amusing.

Back to present day now. Currently I am sitting in a tree looking out over the woods that outlined the back yard of the girl's home I am currently in. I've always had a love of the outdoors. Something about it calls to me. I'm always in my element here.

Wind blew through my hair as I breathed in the scent of the woods. I sat quietly, listening to the birds chirping, squirrels chattering and insects buzzing past. There was an untamed beauty about it all, and an undiscovered silence of a forest yet to be touched by the world's progression. That is what I loved about it out here. There are no skyscrapers or loud cars or trains . . . just a natural beauty that needs to be preserved.

"Alpha!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of one of the girls that stayed at the home with me yelling my name.

I swiftly climbed down the tree I was perched in and dropped down in front of her.

"EEK!" The girl I identified as Natalya, my roommate, let out a small scream at my sudden appearance. Natalya was a nice girl. She had flaming red hair cut to a bob and pale skin. Other than that her green brown eyes pointed out her Irish heritage. "Alpha, some of the other girls were trying to find you. Miss. Owens told them to tell you dinner is ready."

I gave her a curt nod indicating I understood. I gestured for her to wait one moment and quickly grabbed my art book and followed her. I rarely ever speak to anyone; I just use gestures to get my point across. Most of the girls at the home believe I am mute until they piss me off enough to make me speak and usually they are not kind words.

The only person I willingly speak to is Natalya but only in privet. I have grown to like her over the time I've been here. She's truly nice and keeps my secrets instead of telling everybody just for the benefit of popularity. Here, if you find out anything about me or my past, you're officially deemed cool. Because I asked Miss. Owens to keep my past and anything about me a secret, all the girls automatically think my parents put me up for adoption because they didn't want a daughter with anger issues. They also make up other wild stories like I am mute or deaf because I don't speak.

As we arrived back, most girls stared as I walked by. They were probably all wondering where I always go for hours on end every day. When I said nobody knew anything about me, I meant it. I'm surprised no one has thought to follow me around for a day to try and find things out about me. I guess that means these girls are even stupider than I thought. Only Natalya knew where I went every day and that's how I like it. If someone needs me, she volunteers to come find me. I'm also surprised (not) that no one thought to come with Natalya when she would. These girls are seriously _stupid_.

I sat down next to Natalya at the dinner table and saw that we were having spaghetti with meat or marinara sauce, garlic bread, mixed fruit and milk.

"So, Alpha-May, where have you been all day?" Georgie asked, sitting down on my other side. Georgie was the typical 'popular' girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, was tan and she was always trying to get me to talk about something, anything.

I stared at her for a minute, and then looked away.

"I think it's, like, really weird. I mean, seriously. Your, like, mute and you disappear all the time. Where do you go?" She tried again.

I looked at her and said, "One, I am not mute, I just chose I not speak. And two, you don't need to know." After I finished I went back to eating. I could feel every girl's eyes on me, and there were eighteen girls total in the home. I knew everyone was surprised that I spoke. Most of these girls have never heard me talk before. All the attention was making me feel awkward so I got up and walked back to my room.

About a half hour later there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Natalya shouted from the bathroom because she knew I wouldn't say anything.

"Hello girls." Miss. Owens said as she entered the room. Miss. Owens was an African American woman. She had long mocha hair and chocolate brown eyes. One glance at her and you could see how sweet and compassionate she was. "Alpha-May, can you please come down to my office for a minute? I need to talk to you."

I nodded my head and followed her out of the room. Once we arrive at her office she sat down behind her desk and I sat in one of the chairs in front of her.

"So Alpha-May, I brought you down here to talk to you about a family that wants to adopt you." She began. Yay! Another family who wants to adopt me then doesn't because they learn about the fact I never talk and fight a lot. "The people who want to adopt you have five other adopted children. The parents' names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Their children are Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. All of them have more troubled pasts. They live in Forks, Washington and go to high school. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and Esme is a stay at home mom. I think this may actually work out for once."

Miss. Owens smiled at me and handed me a folder with information about the Cullen family. They looked pretty nice. Maybe she was right, maybe this would work.

"They also want to meet you."

"When?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you before I made any official date. What do you think?" She asked.

"I guess we may as well. Anytime they're free is fine with me." I shrugged.

"How about this, I'll call them right now!"

"Sure."

Miss. Owens picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Miss. Owens calling from Miss. Owens Home for Girls. May I speak to Carlisle or Esme Cullen?" She spoke into the phone. "Hello, Esme? Yes, I talked to Alpha-May about the adoption." She paused for a second, listening to what 'Esme' was saying. "Yes, she agreed to meet you."

There is one thing I didn't mention about me earlier. Sometimes I get these weird flashed where I can hear and see everything a million times better than normal. It kind of felt like a headache coming on but then all of a sudden stops, making me hear and see better, and I could feel one of those moments coming.

"Well, that's wonderful!" A voice that sounded like wind chimes spoke back over the phone. "When would she like to meet us?"

"She said anytime you were available was fine with her." Miss. Owens said.

"Tomorrow around nine o'clock would be fine with us. Oh, but the kids will be in school. I guess that would be fine though, I wouldn't want to overwhelm the girl." Esme said.

"Great!" Miss. Owens smiled. "Tomorrow it is! Have a good rest of your evening Mrs. Cullen!"

"You too, Miss. Owens! Tell Alpha-May we are ecstatic to meet her!"

"I will make sure to do so! Goodbye!" She hung up the phone and my flash (as I call them) passed.

"Well, Alpha-May, they agreed to come tomorrow! Make sure to be ready at nine o'clock!" Miss. Owens smiled.

"Great." I smiled back, though I already knew everything.

"You can go back to your room now. The other girls are getting ready for bed now and so should you." She shooed me out the door.

I ran back to my room, practically running over three girls on the way. I jumped onto Natalya's bed where she sat reading and started bouncing around, smiling.

"Jeez, what's up with smiley-pants?" She asked, putting down her book.

"Another family wants to adopt me!" I said happily.

"Oh my god that's great!" She practically screamed. "What family?"

"Their last name is Cullen and the parents' names are Carlisle and Esme and they want to meet me tomorrow! Esme sounds really nice and Carlisle is a doctor!"

"Tomorrow? That's great!" She smiled. "Would it be okay it I was there too?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! You know moral support and everything." I laughed.

"Cool, what time will they be here?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Well then, we better get some sleep since we have to get up early tomorrow!" Natalya yawned and lay down under her covers.

"Yeah, I guess I should get ready for bed too." I said walking into our bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Nat?" I said, using my nickname for her.

"What?" She asked from across the room.

"Do you really think I'm going to be adopted this time?"

"May May, I think you will." She replied, using her nickname for me. "I really think you will."

"Thanks Nat. Goodnight."

"'Night." She said as we both finally fell asleep.

* * *

Natalya and I both woke up to the sound of our alarm clock going off. I slammed my hand down on it and checked the time, seven o'clock it read.

"Come on girls! Time for breakfast!" Natalya and I groaned at Miss. Owens voice speaking through our bedroom door.

"Be down in a minute!" Natalya yelled back. We both quickly got out of bed, well, Natalya more _fell _out of bed, brushed our teeth and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Multiple girls were slowly making their way to the dining room table as we got downstairs. Most of them were in their pjs too. No one really bothered getting dressed at this time in the morning. Everyone sat down at the table and started grabbing food. Cereal, bagels, waffles and pancakes were placed all over the table with different types of juice, milk and fruit.

For the entire hour the sound of clanking dished and girls chattering rang out through the room as we ate. Breakfast had to be one of the most social times throughout the entire day. By now everyone had heard about everything that happed yesterday, and everyone talks about it for the entire day or until something more interesting happened. But today, the main thing on everybody's mind was the extremely quiet girl that actually spoke yesterday without being provoked. Well, kind of, she did provoke me I just didn't get violent or angry.

After breakfast Natalya and I ran back to our room to get ready.

"Natalya, do you have to take a shower this morning?" I asked.

"No, I took one last night when you were talking with Miss. Owens." She answered.

"Okay, then I'm going to take a quick shower. Bang on the door when I'm at ten minutes."

"Yup."

Ten minutes later Natalya was pounding on the door and yelling at me to get out of the shower.

"Hey Nat, do you know where my dark green tank top is?" I asked her.

"I saw it down is the laundry room. I think you left it down there yesterday. I'll go grab it for you." She said getting up and walking out the door.

While Nat got my top I put my mascara and eye liner on and tied up my black biker boots.

"Here you go." Natalya said, throwing the tank at me.

"Thanks." I put then shirt on and slipped my leather jacket over top. I looked over at the clock to check the time. It was eight forty five.

"Wow, I think that's the fastest we've ever gotten ready before." Natalya commented.

"Yeah, we only took forty minutes." Natalya and I stood in front of our full length mirror and gave ourselves a once over. Nat was wearing a light blue yank top with a green three quarter length button down and a pair of jean shorts. On her feet were her favorite pair of sneakers. She had a light colored blush painted across her cheeks, light pink eye shadow and mascara.

I was wearing black jeans, my dark green tank top, my black leather jacket and my black biker boots. The only makeup I had on was black mascara and black eyeliner lining my green eyes.

"Well, I guess we should head down." I said nervously.

"May May don't be nervous, they'll love you." Nat smiled at me.

"If you say so."

By the time we got down to Miss. Owens office it was a few minutes past nine. We both stopped in front of the door and Natalya grabbed my hand and squeezed it, trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello girls!" Miss Owens smiled at us. "Come on in!"

As we walked into the room, I saw two people sitting on one of the couches. They were both quite beautiful. The woman – Esme I guessed – was a nice looking woman. She has caramel colored hair framing her very pale, heart shaped face. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black pencil skirt and black high heels. The man – Carlisle – was a compassionate looking man with blond hair, pale skin like Esmes and movie star good looks. He was wearing a simple blue button down shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. They both smiled as we entered the room.

"Hello, you must be Alpha-May. Who's your friend?" Esme asked.

I squeezed Natalya's hand, asking her to reply for me.

"Hello, I'm Natalya, Alpha's friend. Alpha says hi too." Natalya smiled brightly at her and I waved.

"Wow, then Miss. Owens said you don't talk, she really meant it." Carlisle said.

"I do talk, I just would rather not." I shrugged.

"You remind me of our son Jasper. He prefers watching everyone that talking and being the center of attention." Esme commented.

Natalya brought me further into the room and we sat down on the couch across from where Cullen's were siting and talked for about a half hour. I think it might have been the most talking I've done in a long time. They talked about each of their kids and they asked me tons of different questions, all about me and my life. I had to admit I was really liking them, I could definitely see this working out.

"So, Alpha-May, what do you think about living with us?" Esme asked.

Before I spoke, I thought it over a little bit. Did I really want to live with these externally nice people? Yes. Did I want five brothers and sisters? Eh, it might be fun. Especially if Emmett jokes around as much as Esme says he does. Was I ready for a new family, a new life? Hell yeah.

"I would love to become a part of your family." I smiled.

"Wonderful!" She got up and gave me a hug. At first I stiffened, but then relaxed and returned the hug.

"Well, let's get those papers signed!" I heard Carlisle say.

"Alpha, why don't you go upstairs and pack while we boring adults fill out paperwork." Miss Owens suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I should go pack." Natalya and I exited the room, and slowly walked back to our room. I pulled out my suitcases and Nat and I packed all of my stull. An hour and a half later all my clothes and personal stuff was packed and we hadn't said a word the entire time.

After I put my stuff by the door I sat down next to Natalya who was on her bed. We sat in silence for another ten minutes, just looking at each other. I could see the tears gathering in her eyes which brought on my tears too. We quickly grabbed each other and cried our eyes out.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Nat blubbered.

"I'll miss you to!" I cried.

For five minutes we held each other and cried as much as our bodies would allow. After the tears died down we still were hugging.

"Nat, thank you so much for being my only friend here. You made my life happy again after the worst happened. I will never be able to repay you for that." I told her.

"Your friendship is payment enough. Just promise you'll stay in touch with me." She said, her voice rough with emotion.

"I promise." I said hugging her again.

We turned our head, hearing someone clearing their throat. In the doorway stood Miss. Owens, Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed my stuff and we walked downstairs. No one talked as my bags were put in the Cullen's car. After my stuff was safely stowed in the trunk, I turned around to face Natalya. Once again, tears were gathering in our eyes.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Natalya said, trying to fight back the tears.

"When did you promise yourself that?" I asked.

"I didn't." Natalya grabbed me and started crying and I soon joined.

For the second time we both cried our eyes out.

"I love you May May." Natalya said through her tears.

"I love you too, Nat." I replied.

"Alpha, we have to leave now if we want to get back home in time." I heard Esmes soft voice say from behind me.

"Okay." I let Nat go and opened the car door.

"You better call me every day." Natalya said. "I'll be expecting a call at six on the dot."

"Whatever." I laughed at Natalya's antics.

"I'm serious. Every day, six o'clock." She said, completely serious.

"Definitely." I gave her one last hug and hopped in the car.

I waved until Miss. Owens Home for Girls disappeared behind us.

New life, here I come.

**A/N: So I hope you all liked the first chapter. I wasn't really sure how the whole adoption process worked so I just took a shot in the dark. Hope you liked it!**

**JJV (Mistwolfgirl) **


	8. Chapter 2: New Eyes

Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Read it. Now. I don't care what you were doing. This chapter needs your full attention now. Read it. Love it. Review it.**

* * *

The drive to Forks, Washington was about two hours long. The entire time I talked with Esme and Carlisle. They asked me many questions about myself and my life. In turn, they told me all about their other kids and their family that lived in Denali, Alaska. Conversation ended when Carlisle turned down a small one lane dirt rode hidden from the main rode. I was slightly confused as to where we were going, but didn't question it.

After a few minutes of driving, we pulled up to a three story house. It looked at least a hundred years old and was white. There was also a large garage that Carlisle parked the car in.

"Your house is really beautiful Esme." I said, stepping out of the car.

"It's your home too, now." She smiled. "Let' go to your room so you can get settled in."

"Okay." I followed her into the house. The first floor was a very open space. I kind of looked like walls were knocked out to create a bigger area. As we walked past the living room I saw a piano on a platform. Most of the downstairs area was neutral colors like blue, brown and white.

"Your room will be on the third floor with Edward's room, Carlisle's and my room, and the library." Esme said as we walked up the stairs. "On the second floor are Alice and Jasper's room, Jasper's study, Rosalie and Emmett's room, and Carlisle's study."

I just nodded my head and continued following her. We made it up to the third floor and she stopped at a door.

"Well, I hope you like it. We asked Miss. Owens about you and she said you liked the outdoors and your favorite colors were green, brown and black so we did the best we could with that." Esme said. The only thing running through my head was how did they know that they would definitely adopt me? Were they just that sure? Or were they that excited about it?

Esme opened the door and I walked into the room. The walls were painted a deep forest green, with black, leafless trees stenciled on. The wall that was in front of the door was nothing but glass windows, showing the surrounding woods. All of the furniture in the room was brown and looked like tree bark. There was a large walk in closet that was half the size of the room itself. There was no way I would ever be able to full the entire thing up. The bathroom was as big as the bedroom if not bigger. The main colors of the room were dark green and brown. There was a large counter top covering the left wall and on the right was a shower and cupboards stocked with green and brown towels. In the middle of the room was a large, sunken in bath which – just for the record – was my favorite thing so far. When I made my way back into my bedroom, I finally noticed the bed. It was at least a queen sized bed, suspended in the air by a tree. It wasn't a real tree for coarse but it was awesome. The bed looked like it was wrapped in tree branches and they surrounded and grew above it too. The duvet was brown but the pillows were green. The only way to get into the bed was by climbing multiple branches fashioned to look like stairs wrapped around the tree trunk. To put it lightly, this room was flipping amazing.

"Esme, I love it." I said, slightly awed at the room.

"Thanks. I absolutely love to decorate, Alice, Bella and Rosalie helped with the painting and the boys helped with the bed."

"Who's Bella?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"She's Edward's girlfriend. Bella is a sweet, shy girl. I think you'll like her a lot." Esme explained.

"So, when will I meet everybody?" I asked climbing up into the bed.

"Well, since they get out of school at three ten, probably around three thirty or so. That will give you some time to unpack since it's only two o'clock now."

"Okay. Can you come up and get me when they're here?"

"How about I just send then up?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave you to it." Esme said, walking out the doors and into Carlisle. "Oh, here are your bags."

"Thanks, you can just put them wherever." Carlisle smiled and put them next to the door. Once they both left I started the long task of unpacking.

* * *

About an hour and twenty minutes later I was mostly unpacked, except for my CD's, movies and books. I usually alphabetize all of them together by title. It's a lot easier to find what I want that way. The only drawback was that doing it this way takes forever. Thirty minutes later, when I was about a third of the way through my task, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open so I turned around from my position on my stomach to back and propped myself up on my arms.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" A short, pixie like girl was sitting right in front of me. Her black hair was cut short and sticking up in every direction. "We're so happy that your part of our family now! Do you like your room? Did you have enough closet space? I thought that closet was a little small." She said the last thing more to herself than me.

"Hi." I said, slightly stunned at how fast she just spoke. Damn, I could already tell she was a very hyper person. Joy.

I heard a chuckle from the door way. I looked past Alice and saw the rest of my new siblings. Most of them were smiling, amused at Alice. I waved at them and they all came into the room further.

"Well, I guess we have one less person to introduce." Said a large dude. My freaking God, he was built like a freaking skyscraper and looked like a body builder. He had dark brown curly hair and a large, dimpled smile. "Okay, so, introductions. I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie." Emmett continued, pointing to a statuesque blonde girl. "That's Jasper, he and Rosalie are twins." He said, pointing to a boy with wavy honey blonde hair. "And that's Edward." Last Emmett gestured to a boy with copper hair.

I just waved at them.

"Sooo, do you like your room?" Alice asked again.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said.

"Basically, the theme of the room is the outdoors. And check out the windows!" She bounced up and pulled me with her to the wall of windows. She pushed the center one open and it swung out like a door. Beneath the window was a platform that you could climb down onto, and then you could also climb down onto the ground from there.

"Whoa, that is so awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it!" Alice squealed then hugged me. I just stood there awkwardly as she did so. I'm so not the touchy-feely type of person. She let me go after a minute then ran over into Jasper's arms.

Well that's kind of strange . . . the look of love they were giving each other was definitely more than sibling love.

Rosalie must have noticed me staring and startled me when he spoke, "If you haven't already noticed, Jasper and Alice are dating and so are Emmett and I."

I noticed how they held each other, and looked at each other with love and adoration. Most people would say that it was wrong, brothers dating their sisters, but I thought it was kind of romantic. They must all get a lot of criticism but they still love each other, that much is obvious.

"Wow, you're the first person we've ever met that didn't judge us." Edward said.

"Yes, I did judge you. When I saw you with one another, and when I saw the love you held for each other, I did judge you. I judged that you are perfect for each other. That despite what others think about you, you still love each other. The love you hold in your hearts is greater than outsider's opinions." I explained, looking at each one of them.

"Well, that was deep." Emmett said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, the extremely quiet 'mute' girl is very deep." I said sarcastically.

Booming laughter filled the room as Emmett through his head back and laughed. "It's gonna be fun having you around."

"I'm an entertaining person . . . when I talk."

"Why don't you?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know . . . I guess I've never been one for drawing attention to myself. I prefer to watch everything than speak." I shrugged.

"You sound a lot like Jasper." Alice giggled. "He rarely speaks and prefers observing."

I turned my head towards Jasper who looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to unpacking." Alice said, shooing everyone out my door. "Just come down to the kitchen whenever you're hungry. We don't really have a set dinner time. It's just whenever we're hungry we get food."

"'Kay." I mumbled, turning back to my unpacking.

A half hour and many CD's movies and books later I was finally done.

I wasn't really sure what to do, so I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I surfed the internet aimlessly for about an hour before I got bored. After a long day of packing and moving I was very tired so I decided to sleep for a little while. I grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a long sleeved top and changed into them. I climbed into my bed and turned on my iPod. I lay in my new bed for four songs before I got very cold. Slowly I managed to climb out of my bed and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt before I buried myself under my covers.

* * *

It was sometime late at night when I woke up. I grabbed my iPod to check the actual time. The white numbers told me it was 2:14 in the morning. Moonlight shone through my open windows and a cool breeze whipped my long hair around my face. Since it was obviously much too early to even think about getting up, I pulled my duvet over my head in an attempt to block out the light.

After an hour of tossing and turning in my bed I knew I wasn't getting any more sleep soon. I pushed my covers off and walked over to my windows. I looked out at the forest surrounding the house. The moonlight lighted up the forest, making it glow. Before I knew what I was doing, I climbed down onto the platform and onto the ground. I wasn't thinking as I walked through the woods, only being led by my instincts.

As I was walking, one of my flashes happened. I could hear and see everything. The forest seemed alive in a sense, but it was so much more than animals and insects moving. It was the spirit of the woods itself. It felt . . . renewing, liberating.

Something inside of me changed in that moment. Something snapped into place. For the first time in my life I felt whole. Complete. Like nothing in the world could touch me. Nothing could bring me down from my cloud nine I was experiencing.

A smile graced my face as I unknowingly made my way back to the house, through my window, and back into my bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was a much more reasonable time. I got up and brushed through my hair and teeth before I trudged downstairs. The smell of food entered my nose and I shot downstairs. In the morning I was always _very_ hungry.

"Good morning to you too." Esme laughed as I grabbed one of the giant muffins on the platter and taking a bite.

"Morning." I mumbled through my full mouth. Throughout this entire process my eyes were closed in exhaustion.

"Someone is obviously still tired."

"Very." I laid my head down on the table after finishing my muffin.

"Well after you eat a little bit more you can go back to sleep." Esme smoothed my hair down in a very mom like gesture.

"Eh. If I don't wake up early I feel like I've wasted half my day."

"Well, okay then. Oh! By the way, you'll be starting high school on Monday of next week so we have to go shopping for school supplies. Plus Alice ants to take you clothes shopping."

"Oh joy. Shopping." I grumbled.

"You don't like shopping?!" I snapped my eyes open in surprise to see Alice standing next to me.

"Jeez you're pretty loud for someone so tiny." I commented.

Alice didn't reply though. She just stared at me with wide eyes. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her back. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to a mirror hanging in the hallway.

I looked in the mirror to see my eyes were . . . dark brown.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short and it took me a long time to update. I've had major writers block on everything I've even tried to write lately. I wanted to leave it a little cliffy at the end there so don't be to annoyed with me. Oh, and Alpha May will find out about what the Cullen's are in a few chapters and Paul shall be joining shortly.**

**XOXO**

**JJ V (Mistwolfgirl)**


End file.
